


Sin Fever

by Andievonvicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Crowley, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lust, M/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Other, POV Crowley, Revenge, True Love, Witch Rowena (Supernatural), which way will it go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andievonvicious/pseuds/Andievonvicious
Summary: The Winchesters were working a case deep in the Arizona dessert where an unusual amount out demon activity was stirring up. They found that the King of Hell, Crowley, was behind it. Although the Winchesters have dealt with Crowley before, there was something different about him this time around. He had a much more sinister agenda than he had ever had before causing the Winchesters to realize he had something big up his sleeve...





	1. Chapter 1: Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've added some music to add to the mood of the story. Feel free to click the link and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/MnbdGDMXPCM

Crowley flicked his wrist and Sam and Dean were hurdled through the air and smashed against a large, red barn that sat in the background. The wind had gotten knocked out of them both; they struggled to get to their feet and draw their weapons. Crowley seemed bored as he flicked his wrist once again and they were tossed through the barn doors this time and their guns were thrown from their hands. Both bloody and bruised from the encounter when they first confronted Crowley, they were left defenseless at this point. Crowley waltzed up to Sam and Dean and spoke..

"You boys really ought to know by now I'm a force to be reckoned with..." He glanced down at the both of them and sneered. "...I'm Crowley."

Dean held himself up on an elbow, breathing heavily he glared at Crowley.

"Yea, almighty king of hell who grew a set once Lucifer was sent back to the cage. Just remember you were his dog...once a bitch ALWAYS a bitch." 

Sam had been trying to get to his feet when Crowley approached and kicked him in the gut then brushed his suit off. He knelt down in front of Dean and smirked.

"You're such a flirt, Squirrel." Crowley rose to stand once again. "Too bad the charm is wasted on someone who's life is going to end."

"What if we make a deal?!" Sam barked in a desperate attempt to gain Crowley's interest.

Crowley turned his attention to Sam.

"Afraid not, Moose. You see I am about to be in the position where I will no longer have to make deals. What I want just...." He paused." ...Will be. Goodbye boys. It's been great fun over the years, I'll miss it."

And with that Crowley extended both hand and started to squeeze the air as if their were invisible throats under his grip. Dean and Sam slowly were raised to their feet and began struggling for air. They scratched at their throats and gasped as Crowley's eyes rolled over red.

A shot rang out from behind Crowley and a bullet grazed his shoulder causing him to lose his telepathic grip on the Winchesters. Crowley stumbled forward some while Sam and Dean hit the ground coughing. Crowley turned wide eyed to see You standing there taking steady aim with your weapon, smoke still floating from the barrel of the gun. Your hair whipped in the gust of warm wind and a smirk danced across your lips as you stared Crowley down. Sam and Dean stood upright and looked on in confusion and shock. Crowley regained his balance and looked to you, holding his wound.

"What the-. Who the bloody hell are you?!" Crowley growled obviously annoyed.

"You should be asking if your going to live to see the next 2 minutes, not who I am." You replied with that same smirk.

Crowley straightened and eyed you up and down, sizing you up. You began to stride up to Crowley showing you weren't in the least bit intimidated by the king of hell. He responded the same way as to show you the same thing although he was surprised at your arrogance. He narrowed his eyes at you while he stepped closer. You kept aim with your weapon to his head and stopped only feet away from him. Crowley scoffed.

"Love, I'm afraid you have no idea who you're dealing with..." Crowley warned. "I could end you in a fraction of a second, and yet you have SUCH GALL to step to me?"

"I know EXACTLY who you are, Crowley..." You said matter of factly. "And your threats don't scare me. Maybe thing one and thing two over there, But not me.." You lift your gaze briefly to Dean and Sam making sure it was known who you were referring to. Crowley placed his hands in this jacket pockets.

"...Interesting..." Crowley purred. "...But how incredibly stupid. Which you will realize when I am crushing every bone in your body."

Crowley was curious about you although he did well to hide it. Even the Winchesters knew what Crowley was capable of. But You, you were different. There was no fear. No care for what he was capable of. No qualms about facing him head on. You were going to be a problem and he knew it. Regardless of his statement you stood your ground.

"Hard to crush anyone's bones when you've got a bullet through your skull, Crowley." You said calmly as your trigger finger began to itch. 

Crowley took notice in this, snapped his fingers, and disappeared before you fired your kill shot. The bullet sped through the air right between Dean and Sam, who took the initiative to retrieve their guns. Before you could react to his vanishing act he reappeared right behind you and flung the gun from your hands, grabbing you by the throat from behind. He smirked as he knew he now had the upper hand while you struggled slightly against him.

"...Cute darling, very cute...but now it seems you're in a bit of a pickle." Crowley said smoothly.

Sam and Dean approached with weapons raised.

"Let her go Crowley!" Dean demanded.

"Now why would I do that? So she can bloody kill me?!" Crowley barked. "I've got a better idea...I'll snap her neck right here where she stands."

"Let her go!" Sam and Dean growled in unison.

"Your fight is with us, not with her." Dean snapped.

"Ah...I see. Be the big heroes? Save the damsel in distress? Then the world? Pathetic boys. When will you just settle on the fact you can't save everyone? You can barely get yourselves out of trouble..." Crowley started to go on a rant. Which gave you time to pull an angel blade from your thigh discreetly. 

While Crowley continued to yammer on you twisted the blade in your wrist and plunged it deep into Crowley's upper thigh. He yelled in pain and released you from his grip. You turned abruptly and held the angel blade to his throat.

"The last thing I am, is a damsel in distress, asshole." You attempted to drive the blade through his neck but Crowley was smart enough to know his match was met. He had snapped his fingers once again and vanished into thin air sending your momentum forward into nothing. You looked around irritated the you're eyes met the ground. Through clenched teeth you growled.

"Damn."

Sam and Dean started to approach you.

"Look...thanks for helping us out back ther-.." Sam was cut off when you snapped around pointing the blade at them. Both jumped back and threw their hands up to show they meant no harm.

"Whoa! What the hell lady?!" Dean snapped.

"I may have saved you from death but don't think I wont kill you myself if you take another step." You narrowed your eyes. "Who are you or WHAT are you?" 

"OK...well I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"We're hunters.." Sam Chimed in. "..I'm guessing like you?"

You lowered your weapon and slightly bowed your head at the Winchesters.

"I'm (Y/N)."

"Well, (Y/N), how did you wound Crowley like that with one shot?" Sam asked curiously.

You smiled and picked up your gun and gave the butt of it a pat.

"Good old fashion bullets fashioned from an angel blade." You smirked.

Sam looked shocked. 

"I'm sorry, did you say angel blade bullets?" 

"Well I hate to cut this introduction short but Crowley and his fleet of nasties wont be gone for long." Dean stated looking around. "We should go."  
Dean looked to you weary of you.

"You have a place to crash? or are you just passing through?" Dean asked

"I'm just passing through. I need to get some information on some of the demon activity that has been happening across the country." You said.

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

"Well you are more than welcome to come crash at our bunker. Crowley is going to have it out for you now. You might as well dig up information in a heavily warded place." Sam offered softly.

You were hesitant. But you knew that they were right. Once Crowley came back it would be with a vengeance so it would be beneficial for you to have some back up.  
Before you knew it, you were in the back of the impala heading off into the horizon with the Winchesters.


	2. Chapter 2: Indestructable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we discover more about the Reader. Along with a build up to conflict with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow build. But The next chapter will be so much better. I promise. :)

Crowley sat apon a dark throne pondering to himself whilst his hand stroked his chin. The room was only dimly illuminated by the torches that were flickering along the walls. It was quiet while he thought about the events that transpired earlier. How he finally had Sam and Dean almost out of the picture. Then you came along. He couldn't help but think about how you were so unphased. How you were so arrogant. As enraged as Crowley was he also was intrigued by you. There was Something within you that he couldn't quite put his finger on. As he shifted in his throne his thoughts were interrupted buy 4 demons entering the chamber. They stood before him almost cowering.

"You wanted to see us sir?" One of the demons asked swallowing hard.

Crowley stood and narrowed his eyes at all 4 of them. Then he spoke...

"You MORONS!" He bellowed making all 4 Demons nervous. "All I want is bloody domination of the heavens, earth, and hell and I have a third of my bloody army taken out by one little girl?!"

One demon stepped forward and spoke with obvious fear in his voice.

"In our defense sir, she is sporting weapons that we have never seen before...She very well trained. We had no way of preparing for an attack like that..."

Crowley looked to the demon and growled in his throat slightly. Then snapped his wrist causing the demon to burst into flames and disintegrate while screaming in agony. He then looked back to the other 3.

"Anybody else care to share with the class?" He paused and waited. None of the 3 spoke so Crowley continued..

"I am this close to gaining control of everything in existence and now I need to worry about BLOODY XENA?! I had the Winchesters near death and she come gallivanting in on a bloody white horse to save the day! I want her head on friggen silver platter!" He paused and surveyed the demon associates that coward before him. "She, at this stage of the game is a bloody show stopper! She will ruin everything I've worked for. No doubt she is much more cunning than the Winchesters who were already a thorn in my side. But now with them and their pet angel they will be bloody unstoppable! You know what happens then boys?! We cease in existence and then balance will be restored which means Lucifer will be let out of the cage and you all will be HIS BLOODY DOGS!" Crowley screamed.

Another demon spoke.

"What do you want us to do sir?"

Crowley Growled low in his throat.

"I want you to take care of the Winchesters while I take care of her. I want to watch her die slowly. After a long torture of course. I want her to know what real fear is." Crowley snickered to himself at the thought of personally dealing that to you. "Now go handle the Winchesters, Ill go get our warrior princess."

With a bow from all three demons they disappeared from the chamber and Crowley sat back into his throne to fantasize about breaking your spirit and ending your life.

 

\-----At the Bunker-----

Dean and Sam made their way down the stairs with you trailing behind them. The bunker was like stepping into a museum for you. Dean looked back at you and studied you for a moment while you took in the sights around you. He then to the opportunity and reached for the sack that hung from your shoulder.

"I'll take that. We have an extra room where you can crash..." Dean said thoughtfully. "...I'll put it in there."

"Thanks." You replied softly before your tone took on a more playfully sarcastic tone. "Love what you've done with the place...the warding symbols really bring the wall paint out."

Sam laughed slightly while Dean smirked and turned on his heel to head towards the room you'd be staying in. You took a seat at the table that sat in the center of the room and kicked back balancing the chair on it's two back legs. Sam followed suit and sat across from you, questions forming across his face. 

"(Y/N), Why were you hunting for Crowley?" Sam asked inquisitively.

You narrowed your eyes slightly at Sam then sighed.

"There is an onyx shard that is said to be a piece of an ancient amulet that was faction-ed in the time of creation. When 'God' Created the earth and heaven and hell....Basically the universe. This amulet was said to worn around the neck of God himself." You paused as Dean entered back into the room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Listening intently as you continued. "Supposedly, when Lucifer was cast from heaven he tried to steal the amulet, which would have meant he would control all creation. So God destroyed it. Shattering the onyx into hundreds of fragments and scattering them across the globe. My Family has protected one of the shards for hundreds on years...My grandfather passed it to My father...my father passed it to me and my sisters."

"So you have the onyx shard on you then? and Crowley is after it?" Dean interjected.

You shook your head in regret.

"No...It was taken from me months ago. We were on a hunt trying to find the other pieces of the amulet. Trying to keep it out of the wrong hands when we caught word that someone was trying to the shards back together to complete the amulet...." You paused once again looking down into your lap. "The hunt went very wrong, and I blacked out...when I came to my onyx shard was gone and my father and sisters were slaughtered....I was the only one to survive." 

Dean made his way to to the table and kicked out a chair to sit while Sam cleared his throat.

"So you believe Crowley did this?" Sam questioned.

"I know he did!" You barked. "We knew Crowley was after the onyx shards! Plus there was a woman who found me afterwards...She told me she came to my aid when she saw what Crowley had done. He possessed me...made me murder my family...and stole the shard..."

Dean had a concerning suspicious look cross his face.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were the lone survivor?" He asked.

"So did I, but out of nowhere this woman appeared..." You continued recalling the events.

 

\-----Flash Back-----

 

You stood silently when you came back to reality, covered in blood as you looked around to see your father and sisters limp on the ground, blood pooling around them. You were holding a blade in your hands and dropped it realizing what you have done. 

"No....NO!" You dropped to your knees with tears welling up in your eyes and pulled your oldest sister into your lap, holding her tight.

While you were sobbing and muttering to yourself in grief and confusion, a voice with a thick Scottish accent came from behind you.

"Oh dear..." 

You whipped around tears still in your eyes and a red headed woman stood before you with a look of sympathy on her face.

"Who are you?!" You belted out at her as she knelt down before you.

"My dear I saw it...the whole thing." She paused.

"You saw what?! What happened?! I Don't remember!" You cried out.

"You were possessed by a demon...and not just any demon. You were possessed by the king of hell himself..." She spoke softly and you looked away dazed and wide eye'd. "...Crowley."

She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder causing you to flinch a bit and look at her, your eyes full of grief.

"Crowley?..." You questioned.

"Afraid so, deary. You poor wee girl....He took advantage of your vessel and used you to kill your family. Once he left your body he had your crystal in hand." 

You gripped at your throat, trying to feel for your onyx shard that hung on a chain only to feel nothing. You jumped up, startling the woman. 

"My onyx! If he assembles it back together-!" The woman cut you off before you could finish.

"...He will reign supreme among heaven, hell, and earth. He will be GOD." She finished with what seemed as though it was concern. You looked at her confused.

"H-How do you know about the Onyx?" You asked surprised she would know about it.

"Because my dear, I am looking for the shards as well. To keep them out of the wrong hands, of course." She stated.

You weren't sure whether to trust her or not but you knew you were in a very vulnerable position. You need to get the shard back amongst what ever others he had.

"What if we help each other..." The redheaded woman suggested, raising an eyebrow. 

You looked down at your family and took a deep sigh, but shook your head.

"What do you get out the deal?" You asked.

"Well I just want to save humanity, of course! I also want to be rid of FERG- uh, Crowley." She caught herself quickly. "He's nothing but an annoyance to me. Plus I can help you become stronger and faster. He'll be no match for you. And once we obtain the shard that was lost to you and the others, I can put them somewhere no one will ever find them" She chirped.

"What do I need to do?" You asked hesitantly.

"Oh my dear, leave it to me. I'll take care of everything. You just need to kill the King of Hell." She purred as she reached her hand out for you to take it. 

You stared at her open palm for a moment before letting go of your sister's limp body and slipping you blood soaked hand in hers.

"You can really make me stronger and faster?" You asked.

She smirked and helped you stand. 

"I can do more than that my dear...I'm Rowena." She said proudly. 

From there you and Rowena disappeared from the morbid scene. 

 

\-----Flash Back End-----

 

You sat there at the table in the bunker looking back and forth from Dean to Sam as you finished your story. Waiting for them to say something then Dean finally spoke.

"Rowena?" Dean scowled. "You do realize that Rowena is just as bad as Crowley, right? I mean She is his bitch of a mother."

You looked at Dean in shock.

"His MOTHER?!" You exclaimed as you jumped off your chair.

"I'm guessing she left that part out then.." Dean cracked open a beer.

"...And it doesn't make sense that Crowley would just possess you out of no where whether you had the shard or not." Sam interjected.

"He especially wouldn't have show up to a fight without a band of demons for back up. That's just not his style, no matter how powerful he is now." Dean said before he took a swig of his beer.

"...Not to a fight anyway." Sam said with a nod. 

You paced back and forth growing angrier and angrier by the second. 

"So you mean to tell me that-" You started to ask with a growl when Dean cut you off.

"Yup, you got played." Dean said factually.

You stopped pacing and stood right at the center of the table placing both hand defiantly on the sleek table top finish. You looked at both Dean and Sam.

"I'm going to kill that BITCH! She did something to me! She used a spell to change me. She Held up her end of things and made me stronger and faster! But with that she banished all light from my very being! I have a darkness inside of me that I have to fight every single day because of her! All for her to use me!" You yelled as your hands curled into fists. 

You could feel more and more rage building up inside of you as you thought about it. Finally you Screamed and punched down on the oak table splitting it in half. Causing Dean and Sam to jump up on high alert. Both Sam and Dean looked at one another bewildered but clearly no had an idea of what sort of darkness she put within you. You turned your back to them and walked out of the bunker.

"(Y/N)!" Sam called after you.

Sam looked at Dean after you walked out.

"Wow...remind me not to piss her off." Dean said amazed.

"Dean...We can't let her go...who knows what will happen to her if Crowley finds her." Sam swallowed hard.

"Right..." Dean nodded and started to walk out of the bunker. "...Or what she will do to Rowena, if she finds her..."


	3. Chapter 3: Malevolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader stormed out of the bunker in a fit with Dean and Sam chasing after her. All three are greeted by a band of demons. Castiel finally shows up but is very skeptical of the Reader. Some typical funny Castiel quirks.and Some tenderness from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback! I will continue to write mostly a new chapter every day. Keep reading! 
> 
> Also- I know i skipped the last chapter with the music to set the tone of the chapters so here is one for this one...
> 
> https://youtu.be/Ghh-iSPw7sk
> 
> ENJOY! :)

You stormed out of the bunker and made your way to the road, your blood still boiling. You realized that the air was incredibly thick and your surroundings were eerily quiet. Something was off, you sensed it. Dean and Sam crashed through the bunker door and immediately sensed it as well. 

"(Y/N)!" Dean called out, hoping you would heed the warning in his tone.

"Dean...something's not right.." Sam said with a low voice.

Dean didn't take his eyes off you as he started to wearily make his way to you and Sam followed closely behind him. You slowly turned to face him while checking your hips and jacket for any weapons you may still be armed with, only to find there was nothing. You were unarmed. Just as you were about to sprint towards Dean and Sam you were swept up into a current of energy that sent you flying through the air and crashing into a solid tree. 

"(Y/N)!" Sam and Dean yelled in unison as you growled in pain.

Both started to run to your aid, weapons drawn when 3 demons appeared before them. The demons eyes were black as coal and all 3 of them dawned conniving smirks across their faces. Sam and Dean swallowed hard realizing they had nothing but their guns. No angel blades. No rock salt. Nothing that would send these son of a bitches back to hell. 

The 3 demons started to draw closer.

"Alright, 3 of you, 3 of us...odds are even. You uglies don't have a damn chance." Dean warned them.

"(Y/N)! Get up!" Sam called to you.

One demon stepped forward and spoke with such arrogance in his voice.

"Even you say?" The demon smirked hard. "We'll lets change up the odds, shall we?"

Sam and Dean began to hear foot steps approaching them from behind, They both turned fast to see 3 more demons at their backs. Then past the first 3 demons that appeared another demon before you at the tree you laid beneath. You struggled to get to your feet but was kicked back to the ground immediately. Sam and Dean knew they had to fight their way out of this someway. Dean began to growl deep in his throat as he watched the demon that hovered over you kick you back to the ground.

"You idiots should have never trusted Crowley enough in the past to let him know where you're hideout was." One demon snickered at Sam and Dean.

"So then where's boss man? You goons are here, he can't be far behind." Dean snapped sarcastically.

"He's got more important things to do. You no longer are his concern nor does he care enough to deal death to you HUNTERS any longer." The demon continued. "We can take care of you Winchesters." 

"So what you're saying is Crowley is too afraid to deal with us.." Dean snapped again. "Once a coward always a coward."

"Your death wont be quick, Winchesters!" The demon barked back at Dean while all of them closed in on Dean and Sam.

The other demon hovering over you once again waited until you got to you're feet and slammed you back to the ground with hard kick to the side. You tried to catch your breath since he knocked the wind out of you and lifted yourself once again. The demon who was bullying you chuckled at your perseverance as you rose to your feet. He swiftly grabbed you by the throat and slammed the back of your skull against the tree and tossed you into the middle of the road. You held the back of your head and scrambled back up to your feet, having enough. Dean watched the demon kick you around and for whatever reason grew more enraged and protective. Dean growled and sprung into action hitting one demon in the face with the butt of his gun. Sam followed suit and threw an elbow and a direct hard puck to 2 of the demons that stood behind them. 

As the boys went to combat against the 6 demons that surrounded them, you aimed your focus at the demon who stood before you. Readying your fists. You narrowed your eyes and growled.

"Play time's over, you son of a bitch!" You snapped as you stepped forward and swung a hard right fist into the temple of his skull. He flew through the air and landed hard against the pavement. 

You took the chance to dart over to him, repeatedly stomping on his skull, con-caving it. Your brute strength splitting his head in two. As the demon's vessel's brain matter was mashed into the road you turn to see Sam and Dean in their scuffle. Clearly out numbered. You rushed to their aid when a bight flash of light nearly blinded you. After your eyes re-adjusted you took notice that all the demons had disintegrated within that flash of light. Where the demons once stood a new man stood before Dean and Sam. He wore a long, tan trench coat and had a very serious demeanor. Sam and Dean looked relieved. 

"Cas.." Dean said with a deep sigh as Sam dusted himself off and walked towards you to lead you back to the bunker. 

"Dean...Crowley only needs 3 more shards. He is using what he has to make himself and his demons stronger." Castiel replied with a seriousness in his voice.

"Great! No wonder why his demons are kicking our ass." Dean groaned.

Sam and you approached Dean and Castiel quietly. Castiel took notice of you and stared you down coldly. Dean raised an eyebrow at the way Castiel looked at you.

"Cas...this is (Y/N). She helped us out in a confrontation with Crowley." Sam introduced.

"Good old (Y/N), here, saved our asses." Dean interjected. 

"Mmm.." Castiel turned and looked at Dean, warning in his eyes. 

You, Dean, Sam, and Castiel made your way back into the bunker and Dean sealed the doors tight. Castiel looked at the table you had destroyed before walking out of the bunker earlier and narrowed his eyes at you. You noticed his suspicion with you and decided to nip it in the ass. With an annoyed sigh you started.

"Alright angel feathers, what's your problem?" You asked, letting him know you knew he had an issue.

"Angel feathers?" Castiel asked confused. "...But you can't even see my wings."

"I know what the hell you are. It isn't hard to figure out." You rolled your eyes when you saw that Castiel wasn't following. "I can see them...as well as your grace."

Castiel stood in shock, although his face didn't reflect it. Sam looked at Castiel raising an eyebrow then turned his gaze to you.

"Wait..his grace? You can see his grace? How is that even possible?" Dean questioned.

"Well obviously whatever Rowena did to (Y/N) made it possible to see those sort of things.." Sam answered.

"But only other angels and demons can see each others true form..." Castiel stated accusingly, Narrowing his eyes at you once again. "...And you are no angel..."

Castiel walked to a bookshelf while he was finishing his statement, quietly grabbing a flask of holy water and discreetly tucking it under his arm. Cas returned to the table and swiftly revealed the flask of holy water, flipping the top open and splashing you in the face with the water. Sam and Dean jumped back some questioning Castiel's intentions.   
You didn't flinch at the holy water, only looked back at him and slightly sucked your teeth in irritation. You wiped your face and stared Castiel down hard, not saying a word. Dean jumped to your defense immediately.

"What the HELL Cas!? She may not be an angel but she sure as hell isn't a demon either!" Dean barked.

Castiel looked down slightly and dropped the flask on the table. He looked at you through apologetic eyes.

"My mistake..." he nodded towards you.

"Cas, (Y/N) isn't a demon or an angel or anything else for that matter." Sam reiterated. " But Rowena did something to her, drained all the light from her. Now she's fighting some sort of darkness or evil within her."

"I don't understand...." Castiel confessed.

"Ok...Think of Dean with the mark or Cain. How he had to control the evil in him that the mark caused...like that." Sam continued.

"Pretty much, except without the demonic blade and scar." Dean chimed in.

"But it was caused by Rowena, so with her being a witch I'm going to assume it's a spell." Sam said while he came to his conclusion. 

"If it's a spell, maybe Cas can get rid of it." Dean suggested looking at you and then Castiel. 

"He just splashed me with holy water..." You growled. "He couldn't even figure out if I was a demon or not and you expect me to trust him with my soul?" 

Castiel thought for a moment, then spoke.

"I suppose that I could possibly cleanse her." Castiel said.

Dean walked over and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"It's worth a shot..." Dean assured.

You looked at the 3 of them not convinced but you knew something was growing inside of you. Something that if it took over the real you would be gone. You just wanted revenge when you made a pack with Rowena. Only to find out she was playing you. It was evident that all she cared about reassembling the Onyx only to gain what Crowley was aiming to achieve. You took a deep sigh as you prepared yourself for what Castiel was going to attempt.

You nodded after running through everything that had happened in the past months in your head.

"What the hell...even if it goes wrong, I'm sure I've been through worse." You sighed.

"Atta girl." Dean encouraged, squeezing your shoulder.

Sam grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the center of the room while Castiel signaled for you to sit. You took a seat and shifted in the chair, already feeling the stress. For some reason you're body started to react inside. You felt it in your chest. Like whatever evil or darkness that was inside of you was becoming agitated, sensing an angel was going to use his celestial powers against it. Castiel sensed this as well. He looked at Dean.

"You may want to restrain her..." Castiel warned.

Dean opened his mouth, almost to question Castiel, But instead said nothing. Dean removed his belt and Sam removed his, handing it to Dean. Dean then knelt before you and   
looked you in the eye and watched you intently. 

"Sorry..." He said softly as he began to use the belts as straps and tied your wrists to the arm of the chair tightly. Then a smirk crossed his face and he raised an eyebrow are you. "   
This would be a lot better if it were under different circumstances."

You smirked slightly back at him although you weren't sure if it was because of his joke or if it was your nerves. He finished up an stepped away allowing Castiel to approach you. Castiel raised is palm and placed it to your head, a low light began to glow from the connection of his hand to your forehead. Immediately you're body began to react more violently. You could feel a heat welling up inside of you, twisting and turning inside of you. It became stronger and hotter, Your breathing became heavy and rapid, and you could feel this darkness rise up to your skull. It began to feel like you we engulfed in flames. Finally you threw your head back violently and your eyes rolled in the back of your head. Sam and Dean stood back watching, concerned. Castiel began to seem as though he was physically battling something. His brow was furrowed and his teeth were gritted. He let out a growl as he forced more light through the contact between the two of you. On your end a flood of rage, power, guilt, regret, and malevolence raced through your body and you let out a blood curdling scream and you began to fight against Castiel. You began to wrench your arms back and forth until finally a mass amount of power gave you the strength to rip your arm free from one of the belt restraints. You grabbed Castiel's arm and looked him in the eye. Your eyes were empty. No emotion ran through them. While gripping Castiels arm you threw him through a wooden bookshelf on the other side of the room and began to rip your other wrist from the chair. Dean and Sam then jumped into action.

"Cas!" Dean yelled while he ran over to you and pinned your arms back down with his own hands, using his body weight on top of his hands.

Sam ran to Castiel's aid while Dean continued to struggle restraining you. You started to give up fighting when you began to go into convulsions. Dean ripped you from the chair and to the ground, while he craddled you through the seizure.

"(Y/N)!" Dean yelled in your face trying to bring you back. "God damn it! Come on!"

Castiel managed to get back to his feet, astounded by what you just accomplished. Sam now ran to Dean and you. Both Winchesters trying desperately hard to pull you back from this seizure. Dean kept trying to talk you down until finally your body began to relax in his arms. Your breathing slowly regained a normal pace and your body ceased violently jerking. He continued to cradle you close to his chest whispering for you to come back and relax. Eventually, in his arms it was almost as if you were just in a deep sleep. Dean turned his worried gaze to Castiel. Castiel came over to check on you, hesitantly he placed two fingers on your forehead and looked back at Dean.

"She's unconscious....but she will be alright." Castiel assured.

Dean turned away from Castiel and placed his chin against your head while he continued his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4: I am King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a lead on this Onyx and leave you to rest after your ordeal with Castiel. Little did you guys know, the bunker was compromised. And you receive an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music mood: https://youtu.be/OGiCNCbTGg0

Dean leaned against the door frame of the room they made up for you and watched you sleep with his arms folded to his chest. Sam stayed in the main room of the bunker cleaning up the broken table. Dean couldn't help but sympathize for you. He had been there, consumed by darkness and fighting to keep it at bay. He knew that some how he needed to help you. But the more he thought, he realized maybe it wasn't just sympathy. From the moment you met Dean felt close to you. Almost like the way he felt with Amara. He was intimidated by the pull he had towards you. I mean you were pretty much a stranger and he didn't think twice about wrapping you up in his arms. He felt over protective of you, like he is with Sam. He continued to watch you, as your chest would rise and fall, trying to figure you out. This thoughts were interrupted when Castiel appeared behind him and spoke...

"Dean..." Castiel said gently.

Dean peered over his shoulder, then fully turned to face Cas.

"We need to rethink keeping her here..." Castiel suggested.

"Why's that, Cas?" Dean questioned Castiel with a bit of a tone to his voice.

"Because..." Castiel paused. "...she's dangerous."

Dean's eyes narrowed at Castiel.

"Dangerous..." Dean stroked his chin in aggravation. "...she's not evil Cas."

"No...But what is inside of her is." Castiel warned. "And it's stronger than any force I've dealt with in a human. If that takes over then we will have a bigger problem than Crowley. Remember the mark of Cain..well this is much worse...I don't know who Rowena managed it."

Dean grew more and more cross with Cas.

"So what are you saying? Lock her away because she 'MAY' turn? Kill her?" Dean Stood almost nose to nose with Castiel. "Why didn't you do that to me then when I had the mark of Cain?!"

"Because, Dean, we could have found a way to help you, and we did." Castiel retorted.

"Yea well for a while it didn't look like there was a cure for it! Then we found it. We can do the same for her! We don't just let more people die because we washed our hands of it!" Dean snapped.

Castiel looked in Deans eyes with such a seriousness.

"If we don't find a way to fix her, millions of people will die." Cas narrowed his eyes.

"We WILL CAS!" Dean Growled before turning back to face you again. Without looking at Castiel he continued. "See if you can find anything out about this Onyx amulet...that's one thing we know everyone is after...maybe it can help her..."

Once Dean finished his request, a whoosh cam from behind him, he peered over his shoulder once again and Cas was gone. Dean focused back on you and his anger faded while his eyes softened. He knew Castiel was right, you could prove to be very dangerous. But he knew they had to do something. Then he thought to himself that maybe that's why he had a pull to you...darkness to darkness. He understood you and once you knew his story you would understand him. Not even Sam fully knew what darkness still laid inside of him. He smirked to himself and reached for the door knob and slowly closed your room door and made his way to his room.

Later on in the night a cellphone ring echoed through the bunker. Sam and Dean both came from their rooms and Sam picked up the call while Dean stood there listening.

"Hello." Sam answered.

A voice came through the other end of the phone. It was Castiel. 

"I've got a few leads on this stone. Two of my brothers are here, they want to speak with you." Castiel said.

"Alright where?" Sam asked.

Castiel continued to give Sam the location and hurried them a bit before Sam hung up the phone and explained to Dean.

"We can't leave her here alone." Dean groaned. "You stay with her...I'll go."

"Dean, the bunker is heavily warded against everything known to man. She will be fine." Sam assured. "Plus we aren't going to be far. Just leave a phone next to her bed. She will call us if she has any problems."

Dean reluctantly agreed. He cracked open the door to your room and checked to see if you were still out, which you were. He slipped in and left a cellphone next to the bed on the night stand with a note that read:

"Cas got a lead. We will be back soon. Any trouble call us! -Dean"

Then he slipped back out of the room and headed for the bunker door with Sam. Both the Winchesters got in and started the Impala, then pulled off into the distance.

Little did any of you know, while you were involved in your scuffle with those demons earlier, there was actually more associates of Crowley's breaking the warding symbols in the bunker. Allowing who or whatever to enter the bunker. You began to stir in the dark room. You slightly opened you eyes sleepily but you were startled when a voice purred from across the room.

"Hello, Darling." The smooth voice held a thick English accent.

You shot upright in the bed and looked around furiously, reaching for the light on the side of the bed, knocking the cellphone off the night stand. You found the lamp but heard a snap of fingers, when you tried to switch it on nothing happened.

"Ah ah ah, Love." Warned the voice. "Why spoil the surprise. Plus... you take one sense away, The others are heightened."

"Crowley!" You snapped once is clicked in your head who the voice belonged to.

"Clever girl." Crowley said slyly. "Miss me?" 

He snapped his fingers once again and the lamp clicked on. He stood leaning against the closed door, dressed in a sleek expensive suit. He narrowed his eyes and smirked at you.

"This place is warded up the ass, how the hell did you get in here!?" You growled as you backed yourself up on the bed, preparing for an attack.

"Lets just say a little distraction goes a long way." He snickered. "I hope my men didn't over step their boundaries."

"Over step is an understatement." Your tone was harsh.

Crowley straightened up and slowly started his stride to the end of the bed.

"Pity, They were under strict orders not to harm a hair on that pretty little head." He claimed. "But never the less, you gave them hell...pun intended, darling." 

He smiled slightly. 

"I'm going to assume you're not here to kill me." You mocked.

Crowley furrowed his brow slightly.

"And WHAT, prey tell, gives you that notion?" He sneered.

"Because you could have killed me while I slept.." You stated with a smirk. "...But apparently you choked."

Crowley looked down running his thumb across his lip while he let out a low, fake, chuckle. Then in a flash he was leering over you, pinning you back onto the bed by your throat. He was so close you could feel his breath breeze against your skin, his nose almost touching yours.

"Listen here, love, killing you in your sleep takes the fun out of it. I enjoy the chase. I enjoy the fight more." He growled in your ear.

He Then lifted you from the bed and threw you through the closed bedroom door, splintering the door into pieces. You hit the floor hard. Crowley slipped through the broken door and walked towards you slowly. You stumbled but made it to your feet and clenched your fists. As he drew nearer you swung a hard right fist only for it to be caught in Crowley's hand. His smirk never left his face. He twisted your arm and bent your wrist back, causing you to scream out in pain as he forced you down to your knees.

"Never underestimate the King of Hell, Darling." He sighed. "I know a lot of..swell tricks."

You looked up at him, anger building in your eyes.

"So do I.." You warned as you kicked, swiping Crowley's legs out from under him, causing him to break his hold and fall backwards.

You gripped your soar wrist as you stood and started to make your way to your weapons in the main room. Crowley stopped you in your tracks when he grabbed a handful of your hair yanking your head back.

"You're quick, pet...But I am the king of hell" He purred before throwing you against wall after wall and then off of every piece of furniture in the bunker.   
Your body slamming against each piece with more force each time you crashed through a new object. 

You were exhausted and battered. You couldn't figure out where your strength had gone. The only reasoning you could come up with was when Castiel tried to help, he weakened your strength. Although you knew it was still there, if it were completely gone you would already be dead from Crowley's attack.

"My you certainly can take a beating." Crowley admitted as he stepped to you once again, brushing off the jacket of his suit.

You were weak at this point. Between the punishment from Crowley and Castiel's failed savoir attempt. Crowley hovered over you for a moment before snatching you up by your neck and pinning you high against the wall. You gripped his wrist with both of your hands, practically clawing the sleeve of his suit in a feeble attempt to breathe. You struggled against his force and his smirk contorted a bit as he squeezed tighter.

"If you plan on killing me then just get it over and done with!" You demanded through gasps of breath.

"In good time, love." Crowley stated. "But this is going to be done my way. Not here so Moose and Squirrel can bring you back, oh no. I have a better Idea. We are going to have a little party for ourselves."

Crowley snickered some and you tried to rip yourself from his grip. He pulled you from the wall and held you close to his body still with a hold on your throat. He peered down at you with a smirk and winked. With that wink You and Crowley disappeared, leaving behind the remnants of the abuse you just endured at Crowley's hands. But that was only the beginning. 

Some time later Sam and Dean pulled up to the bunker and shut the impala off. Dean looked at Sam.

"Well now we know that this stone is the real deal." Dean shrugged.

"Yea..well it holds all the power of God, Dean." Sam stated. "It's the only way to hold all of his power and then some." 

"And if it holds all of the big man's power then we can use it it help (Y/N)." Dean looked back at the steering wheel and stared hard.

"Dean...we can't count on that." Sam tried to convince. "She may end up becoming exactly what Cas says she will."

"Yea...well..one way or another we need to try." Dean opened the car door and stepped out of the impala. 

Sam followed as the two made their way to the bunker door and stepped through the threshold. As Dean made his way down the stairs he was forced to stop in his tracks, causing Sam to come to a halt behind him. Both the Winchesters stared at the carnage in the bunker. Broken furniture and caved in walls. Shattered glass on the floor, books from the smashed bookshelves were thrown about, and doors splintered. The place was trashed. It only took a second for it to register in Dean and Sam's head what had happened here. Dean jumped the rest of the stairs and stormed towards your room.

"(Y/N)!" Dean called as he came across your door in pieces. 

"I'll check the other rooms." Sam said urgently as Dean went to opposite way to search of you.

"(Y/N)!" Dean called again, his anger beginning to flare.

"Dean!" Sam called from the other end of the bunker. 

Dean turned swiftly and sprinted to where Sam stood. Sam pointed to a warding symbol on the wall that had clearly been broken by a large crack through the concrete wall. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard briefly, trying to hold back the the rage roaring inside of him.

"Dean...?" Sam questioned.

Dean growled low in his throat and turned away from Sam.

"This isn't a coincidence...." Dean balled his hands into fists.

"Crowley..." Sam nodded.

Dean gritted his teeth and his fists began shaking. Without hesitation Dean let out a loud roar and punched the wall as hard as he physically could and stormed to the main room of the bunker. Dean began marking up the floor with a devils trap, and placed items needed for a direct summoning spell oh a raise piece of broken furniture. Once all was assembled, Dean drew an angel blade from his side. Dean started chanting a summoning spell, when nothing happened he yelled into the air.

"Crowley! You son of a bitch!" Dean bellowed and waited as he paced back and forth. "CROWLEY!"

Out of no where Crowley appeared within the demon trap smirking.

"Hello boys." He purred.

"You Son OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed.

Dean immediately charged at Crowley in an attempt to drive the angel blade through him but Sam jumped in front of Dean and held him back.

"Dean! NO!" Sam snapped as he shoved Dean backwards. "If he's dead we wont find her!"

Crowley didn't flinch at Dean's aggressive advance, just let out a low chuckle.

"You won't be finding her anyway, Moose. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Crowley tilted his head to the side to add to his sarcasm.

Dean was still trying to fight through Sam.

"Tell us where she is! What did you do with her?!" Dean continued to yell. 

Crowley kicked his jaw to the right and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Well she is alive if that's what you mean." Crowley placed his hand in his jacket pocket. "but that accomplishment will be very...very...short lived."

Crowley shifted within the demon trap and growled.

"You son of a bitch! I swear to god if you hurt her I'll kill you." Dean's breathing had become agitated and heavy.

Crowley raised and eyebrow.

"Promises, promises, Squirrel." Crowley gestured with his hand in a slight wave to mock Dean. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have a little business to attend to with my warrior princess."

Crowley flicked his wrist and the angel blade Dean held tight was thrown from his hand and landed into the demon trap. Stabbed into the floor, breaking the trap and freeing Crowley. Crowley looked arrogantly at Sam and Dean and developed a sadistic smirk across his face as he turned from them, peering over his shoulder.

"...And I assure you...You wont be seeing her again. Not in one piece anyway." Crowley finished off his statement and disappeared.

Sam let dean go and Dean fell to his knees as he growled.

"God DAMN IT!" Dean howled as Sam stood back swallowing hard.

Dean wouldn't allow himself to feel defeated yet. He wasn't going to stop until Crowley was dead permanently and you were back, out of his hands. Dean made a silent vow to himself as the rage settled in his heart, that as long as he lived he would do whatever it takes to bring you back. Even if he had to retrieve you himself.


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is just what transpires between just the reader and Crowley once he drags her back to hell with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a couple of days. Setting up for birthdays took up my entire weekend. but here we go! Sorry for the short chapter.

You slowly started coming to, your eyes heavy and your body ached. Your head was pounding but when you attempted to move your hand to grab your throbbing head your wrist was jerked back. You realized both hands where shackled above you. As you looked about the chamber you were in, torches lined the walls, flickering a low light through the room. It was dark and damp. A dungeon no doubt. You struggled to get yourself free to no avail. A large door at the other end of the room creaked open slowly. You felt a presence standing in the door way, as you hung your head you peered up once you heard the clicking of a mans leather shoes coming towards you. 

"Hello, love.." Crowley stood about a foot away from you, his hands rested in his suit pockets. "...Well rested I Hope." 

You didn't say a word as you stared him down.

"Ah, I see...strong, silent type." Crowley shifted where he stood. "...Lets not play hard to get, darling."

You still remained silent.

"Now, (Y/N), This is very impolite."

You spit in Crowley's face as he finished his statement. He sucked his teeth in irritation as he wiped the wad of spit from his face.

"Feisty..." He said calmly as he began to pace in front of you and you tracked him with your eyes. 

Crowley never broke eye contact with you.

"Have it your way...." He smirked slightly. "..it will make our playtime that much more enjoyable....well, for me anyway."

Crowley came a bit closer to you and you tried to land a hard knee into Crowley's gut. But to your surprise, Crowley caught the blow you intended to land and held your leg tight to his hip while his hand gripped your upper thigh. Crowley let out a short, sinister chuckle under his breath at you're attempt.

"I'm going to have to assume you know you're not here to dance the tango, love..." He raised and eyebrow, smirk still playing across his face as he still gripped your thigh. 

"So you can kill me without me having a chance to fight back." You snapped at him. "...Like a COWARD!"

"I prefer opportunist, myself..." He sarcastically retorted. "Can't have you running amuck, ruining anything for me, now can I? You see you far surpass the Winchesters. They are no longer a threat to me...But you, You are more of an inconvenience than those two and their pet angel combined."

Crowley paused as he released your leg and backed up a foot or so while you continued to listen.

"You see, there is a little puzzle that you, along with your band of 'merry men', seem to want to keep me from finishing. But...unfortunately for you, princess, what pieces of the puzzle I've already obtained have made me far stronger than ever before..." He paused and raised his eyebrows. "...Imagine once it's finished....No longer will I be the King of Hell, I'll be bloody God! Unstoppable. Worshiped. Loved. No one will hold a match to me..." Crowley finished and jutted out his jaw with a small, closed smile.

"You wont get that far, Crowley." You jumped in with a mocking scoff. " Because if you kill me, Sam and Dean WILL stop you..If you don't kill me...well...I'll tear you apart." Your eyes darkened with the end of your threat.

Crowley narrowed his eyes and looked you up and down. He couldn't help but see the fire within you. Something that he was drawn to. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rip your throat out or if he wanted to ravage you. He stepped forward and cocked his head to the side, his eyes piercing right through you.

"Come, darling...tell me why it is you have a such vendetta against someone who you aren't even remotely acquainted with." Crowley cooed out of curiosity. He knew why he wanted you dead, but couldn't figure out why you wanted such revenge.

"Don't play stupid, Crowley! You possessed me! Made me murder my family! Stole my onyx shard!" You yelled as you leaned forward.

Crowley looked surprised at your accusations. Something about the look on his face too you back. Crowley had been smug up until this point, why was he all of a sudden shock?

"You had a piece of the onyx?!" Crowley straightened as he asked, his voice a little frantic. "And if I were the one who possessed you, you would have known it! I make my presence known!"

"But someone saw you, Crowley! Caught you red handed! Rowena came to me and told me what had happened!" 

Crowley stiffened, a look of sheer disgust came over his face. He stepped towards you once again, leaned in close to your face, and spoke. 

"Rowena? My Mother?..." Crowley whispered with the irritation stinging his voice. "That filthy BITCH! She is after the Onyx herself! What did she offer you?!" 

You snapped back against the wall, wincing a bit at his sudden out burst.

"Strength and power if I destroyed you. Then she claimed she was going to help me destroy the onyx so no one could get their hands on it ever again. But she used me!" You admitted at your foolishness.

"She probably used a hex bag to make you murder your family..." Crowley thought for a moment. "She took your onyx. She never intended to help you, she was going to use it for herself. And I am the only thing in her way as of right now...But she created you, something human on the outside but very malevolent on the inside to take care of me..." Crowley growled as he waved his left hand in the air and your shackles disappeared and you fell to the floor. 

You stood and eye'd the door behind Crowley, waiting for the opportunity to make your exit. Crowley thought to himself for another moment and then lifted his gaze to meet your eyes. You seized the opportunity and shoved past him, sprinting towards the door but was stopped abruptly when you ran into his chest as he appeared between you and the door. He gripped your arms tightly and began to walk you backwards.

"You wont get very far, love. This is hell, anywhere you go I will be." He warned as he stopped walking you once you were both in the center of the room. 

You released yourself from his grip and snarled slightly at him.

"So you're telling me that she was the reason I murdered my family?!" 

"Afraid so darling, you see she is probably one of the most powerful witches that breathes. She has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. With the onyx she will just get much more powerful. Speaking of which....How did you get a shard of the onyx?" Crowley questioned.

"I-I've had it for years, It was passed from one generation to the next.." You struggled to get your answer out. You couldn't believe you were actually allowing yourself to answer a demon's questions. He didn't need to know anything other than the fact that you were going to end his life.

"Interesting.." Crowley murmured. " How many does my witch of a mother have?"

"Well if you're counting mine then she has 4..." You sighed. "But I-"

"Shh!" Crowley cut you off as his gaze went elsewhere in the room and he fell deep in thought.

Crowley's thoughts bounced back and forth in his mind as he analyzed the situation at hand. He couldn't believe his mother, Rowena, would even attempt a stunt like this. And if she succeeded, the universe would be far worse off than they would if hell had taken over. She would begin to build a super coven. Her own ruling nest and everyone her jesters. Heaven as well as Hell would be wiped out. But in the middle of his thoughts he looked to you. Not At you but INTO you. The fire that roared inside of your soul was unlike anything he had ever seen in a mere demon. This fire was dark. The last soul he had seen with a raging fire this dark was in Lucifer. But yours was different, darker perhaps. He realized that although Rowena had taken part in making this dark part of you ignite, this was something that dwelled within you from the day you were born. And then a plan started coming together in Crowley's mind...

"So what do you say we get that old hag back then?" Crowley suggested with a smirk.

"I'm still going to kill the both of you..." You growled.

"Yes, yes. Fine. But..i'm going to let you in a little secret." Crowley looked into your eyes to see your intrigue. "Whatever my mother did to you internally, she merely started to awaken it. This strength, power, this darkness was already inside you brewing for quite some time. I can make it blaze, darling."

"What are you saying!? I'm not an evil piece of shit like you or Rowena!" You roared.

Crowley approached you with a smooth demeanor.

"Oh, but you are, love. You can't fight what you truly are...You'll learn that eventually. Either the easy way or the hard way." Crowley coaxed.

"And I suppose next you're going to tell me the easy way is you?" You scoffed.

Crowley nodded and bit his lower lip slightly.

"I am, actually. All it takes is a deal." He cooed. 

You looked into his eyes suspiciously trying to figure out what his agenda was for this so called deal.

"What do you want from me?" You curled at your question.

"Well darling, you get your revenge against my god awful mother and you can bring your family back once I have taken over... everything.." Crowley stated.

After his offer, you're interest and guilt peeked at the thought of your father and sisters. They deserved to live more than you did.

"And in return?" You raised an eyebrow.

"You allow me use of you and that dark fire roaring inside of you to find the onyx shards. I'll help you build it to it's full potential and learn to control it. Then when all is said and done you can do what you can do what you will." Crowley shrugged.

"So that means the whole 10 years? Then i'm forced to be a demon.." You narrowed your eyes.

"No, no. We haven't got time for 10 years." Crowley purred. "And you couldn't possibly be a demon. You're to powerful for that. So what do you say, pet? Avenge your family and bring them back?"

"How do I know you're not bullshitting me?" you asked. 

"integrity, darling...A deal's a deal." Crowley smirked. "It just needs to be sealed."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You know Crowley was right about the deal, he would have to hold up his end or the bargain otherwise the contract is null and void. You opened your eyes and glared into Crowley's. 

"Have we got a deal then?" Crowley approached you, never taking his gaze away from yours.

"Deal." You agreed.

Crowley bit his lip slightly and looked up a the ceiling in triumph. He looked back down at you and grabbed the side of your face hard, pulling you into a hard, searing kiss to seal the deal. You clenched your eyes shut as well as your fists, feeling as though he lingered longer than he needed too. Once he broke the kiss and released you, his eye's darkened and snickered a bit.

"Welcome home darling, You will be my secret weapon of sorts." Crowley purred as he placed a hand along the small of your back and began to lead you to the door in which he walked through. "I have a feeling you are going to make me a very powerful king indeed..." 

You sighed and as much as you wanted to hang your head for making a deal with the king of hell, you felt at ease knowing through all of this your family would regain their lives. As long as Crowley holds up his end of the deal. So instead, You held your head high and walked out of the chamber with Crowley at your side.


End file.
